Mucho cuidado con hacer casó A Los Chantajes
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: ¿Qué consecuencias traerán hacer casó a los Chantajes? Todo puede terminar muy mal e incluso perder a ese ser querido. Por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Feliz día de San Valentín.


_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**No permitas caer en el chantaje.**_

_**Anime:**_

_**Pokèmon**_

_**Pareja:**_

_**Ash y Misty**_

_**Capítulo único no permitas caer en los Chantajes.**_

_**En el tiempo que Ana el ha conocido a Misty, y le empezó a agradar y vio que ella de verdad le gustaba a su Ash le dolía su corazón y ella debía de aceptar que Misty era las indicada para Ash y ella, haría lo que fuese para que ellos dos fuesen pareja ya que a leguas se miraba de que, Serena no era la indicada para él**_.

—Bien vas a hacer lo que que te pedí de no dejar entrar a Misty a la fiesta de San Valentín a cambio te puedo ayudar a que entres en campeonato de la región de Kalos, comentó Serena a May y está le quizo seguir el jueguitos y aceptó el soborno de parte de Serena.

—Sí está bien aceptó tu propuesta, Serena comentó May, pero lo que no sabe Serena es que May no va a hablando cumplir con su parte y esto ya lo sabe, Anabel y se alegra que no se presté para esté chantaje además nota que May la estaba grabando para que quedará al descubierto la chica pelimiel.

_**Tu para Serena iba transcurriendo de lo más normal ensaladas que las cosas le iban a salir de la manera más formidable pero no pensé que la mayoría de las cosas irían mal y que eso la dejaría al descubierto entre las personas sí y después se resistiría mucho con ella por lo que estaba haciendo y que no era lo correcto saben que la líder de gimnasio ciudad Celeste es muy amiga de nuestro entrenador favorito y si se meten con ella se meten con Ash y el primero ve a un amigo que sufre, que a él mismo o a su propia relación con Serena, al tener todo preparado para el día de San Valentín porque ese día lo iba a ser celebrarlo en la casa de su madre y May con la lista de invitados que tenía y ella decidió agregar a Misty a la lista porque la revisó y no estaba ahí en ella aunque ella le prometió a Serena no dejarla entrar a la fiesta que se celebraba en Pueblo Paleta, Serena deberá de aprender una dura lección, ya en la casa de Ash. **_

— quiero agradecerles por su presencia para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad, espero que está noche sea una gran velada para todos nosotros, comentó el entrenador Pokèmon quién estaba a la par de su novia Serena, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta y May va atender quién es y checa la lista, y ve que es la líder de cuidad Celeste, y género el descontento de una persona cuando la vio entre la gente.

—¿May no se supone que te dije que Misty no era bienvenida aquí? ¿Por qué ella está aquí? ¿Olvídate de lo que prometí? Preguntó muy enojada Serena, y esto no le gustó ni a Misty ni Ash Misty no merece ese trato de Serena, y Ash no se quedó muy callado.

—¿Serena es cierto lo que estoy oyendo de ti? Preguntó Ash enojado, a su novia la chica se moría de la vergüenza, y se disculpó con Ash por lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento Ash yo no quise, hacer eso comentó la pelimiel pero Ash le diría algo que la dejó sin aliento.

—A mí no tienes que pedirme disculpas, es a Misty yo no tengo nada que decir a no ser que decirte que hasta aquí llegó nuestra relación yo no soporto una bajeza como la tuya Serena por estoy terminando contigo, dijo Ash frívolo.

—No Ashhhh Perdóname, por favor, suplicó Serena a su hasta ahora novio.

—No hay nada que perdonar y el, dañó ya está hecho.

—Nohhh, gritó Serena para huir de ese lugar.

_**Ash fue a buscar a Misty y la encontró en unos árboles en su casa, y le dijo.**_

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Preguntó él.

—Sí claro Porqué no, dijo ella, al chico de sus sueños.

—La noche es hermosa verdad dijo ella.

—No tan hermosa cómo, tu dijo en un susurró.

—Mira Misty se lo que te hizo Serena y la chica, y la verdad me siento mal, jamás pensé que Serena haría eso pero ahora corté mi relación con ella además que eh de decirte algo dijo Ash, a la Sirena.

—¿Así es? ¿Qué es? Preguntó Ella.

—Yo Misty _**Te amo mucho**_, y Perdóname por darme cuenta hasta hoy, comentó el chico de pueblo Paleta.

—Yo Ash Ketchum _**Te amo con todo mi corazón**_, espero que nuestra relación funcione de la mejor manera posible, y se que lo nos ponga el destino podremos salir adelante.

_Espero que seas muy feliz con Ash Misty su relación debe de florecer, porqué ustedes han luchado mucho y serán muy felices por dentro aunque me muera del dolor se que tu lo cuidaras muy bien de él. Y sí está feliz yo también lo estaré por qué estoy segura que yo seré muy feliz también de eso no tengo dudas por que yo seré muy feliz, con alguien ahora les dejo una pequeña reflexión para que siempre la tenga en cuenta, comentó Anabel._

_**No es bueno dejarse llevar por los Chantajes, por qué en lo que menos te lo esperas puedes perder para siempre a ese ser que, tu amas con tu corazón por hacer semejante bajeza y por ende esa persona tan especial, te puede abandonar, por no saber actuar con madurez para evitar caer en esas trampas, qué nos puede arrebatar todo.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presentó: Ten mucho cuidado con los Chantajes.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este One Shot sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la secuela esté fic Que se subirá en Año nuevo espero que les guste mucho mi trabajo y va dedicado a todos mis lectores.**_

_**Crédito de la imagen a su debidos autores de fanarts.**_


End file.
